A need for you
by Myguy376
Summary: Kara developed a need. A need for an android. She will obtain this need at any cost.
1. Connor

**_My guys, I also love Connor and Kara as well. Sucks that they only had minor interactions in the game but hey, thats what fiction is for ;) ._**

**_I love to read_****_ the nice and fluffy stories they have for these two but mines is gonna be less so._****_This is where I display Kara with a yandere-like persona but still keeping her in character._** **_Hope_****_ I did it right. Enjoy._**

She has done it.

She was able to leave Detroit and leave for Canada.

It was a perilous journey filled with hardships and many losses...but she and alice were able to make it to Canada safely.

"Mommy..."

She was brought out of her thoughts as as she heard the familiar sound of her daughter calling her.

The two were in a cheap motel room for the time being. This was the only thing they could afford since they have only been here for a few months.

Those months seemed lile years however.

It was low-living but it was the best they could do.

Kara made her way to the bed where Alice was waiting for her. It was nighttime so Alice should be preparing to go into rest mode for the night.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you like it here?" The little girl asked.

"You mean in Canada?"

The girl nodded her head as she awaited an answer.

Kara decided to answer in a positive way.

"It's a lovely place. I find the scenery beautiful along with the people that live here... Do you like it here?" She asked.

Thr little girl didn't answer as she looked down at her covers.

Kara hasmd a feeling that she was a bit uncomfortable in this new place.

"You miss our home, don't you?" She asked.

The girl looked up to her mother and nodded her head once.

"I just miss everyone that helped us... even luther."

Children do have a tendency to grow attached to people they spend time with.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure we'll find something you like about our new life and maybe you'll make new friends." She said with a trusting smile.

The little girl's face began to beam as she saw her mother's smile.

"Have you made any new friends mommy?"

Kara wanted to tell her yes but lyimg would hurt their relationship.

"Not yet Alice. But I'm sure I'll find someone." She said with confidence.

The two exchanged a hug as she kissed the forehead of her child and tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie. I'll be with you in a bit."

"Okay Mommy."

And with that, Kara went over to her side of the room and looked out the window into the starry sky.

Memories of detroit began to sink into her mind as she gazed at the many stars that blanketed the sky.

So many pictures of her stuggles flash before her eyes... but some of them were also great memories for jer to keep.

A image of Luther appeared before, he was such a helpful man... A shame he put his life on the line for them.

Rose and her son were there too, their hospitality was certainly appreciated...She hopes that they'll meet again soon.

The many androids that she interacted with that helped her in some way...

**_Unknown instability_****_ Detected._**

*It's here! Call it in!*

*Don't shoot! We need it alive!*

*It wasn't really me.*

*You deserve some happiness...*

The voice of one android continued to ring in her ears as she started to drift away from reality... She began to recollect even more about this particular android as she entered her mind.

It seemed that he has something that she **_needs._**

A name whispered out of her lips.

"**_Connor_**."

She remembered him as a threat. An unrelenting android whose prime directive was to hunt devients. He had no sign of emotions as she locked eyes with him through the fence... Yet, he let them go that fateful day.

It seems that there were more memories of him

Then it stopped.

Kara found herself looking into yhe abyss of thr black sky. She quickly turned from the sight, just the thought of that image in the sky gave shivers to her being.

Then, she began to get a feeling of need.

She had this need of **_him_**. A need to remember more about **_him_**...

**_She just had to be patient._**

She slowly went back to Alice's side of the room and lied down with her, keeping her promise to the little one.

Rest began to fill in her mind as she watched over her beloved daughter.

**_In the morning_**

It was a great day for androids.

It has been a grueling time of hardships for the artificial beings but they finally won in the end.

A bill was passed to grant the androids equal rights. This event was being broadcasted in every country ... including Canada.

Kara was watching the broadcast in the breakfast room of the motel and saw many familiar faces at the event... especially **_his._**

He played a part in helping their revolution by freeing many of the androids and lead them towards Marcus for the last stand of the peaceful protest.

She looked in his eyes as the T.V. closed in on his face and found so much..._life_.

**_The chill of his machine-like persona was gone_****_._**

His stare was something that was comfortable to look at. She felt so safe and warm as she kept her gaze on the T.V.

**_Then he looked directly into the camera_**

**_Unknown Instability Detected_**

She began to memorize even more of him as she stared into his eyes. It's as if something is just drawing her to him.

She **_needed _**to know...

Then the T.V. turned off.

"Thank goodness we don't have to deal with that. Blasted americans" A man said as he turned off the T.V.

The warmth she was used too quickly dissapeared as the screen went straight to black.

It felt so..._cold._

She **_needed_** her warmth back.

She quickly went to their room and found Alice who was preparing herself for the day.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" She asked as she rubbed the rest out of her eyes.

"... We're going back to Detroit."

**_And it begins. I'm really excited because I have a bit of a suprise when she makes it back to Detroit. See yall my guys._**


	2. Chloe

"That was a hell of a performance out there Connor."

Hank and his partner were driving away from the grand event that would change their way of life. The bill that would give androids equal rights was finallypassed by the president and the legislature.

"I appreciate your thanks but I was just doing my job Detective Ander-"

"If I hear you call me that one more goddamn time." He said with annoyance.

"It's Hank. You already proved to me and other people and androids that you're more than a scrapheap licking everyone's shoe, now you just need to prove that to yourself son."

"...Thanks Hank."

"Don't mention it, now, who's this **_lady_** that you've been talking to?"

Connor was confused by what he was saying. He has conversed with many women, even though most of his interactions were more like interrogations but there was still talking involved.

"Which lady are you referring too?"

"Ok, _casanova_. I was talking about the blonde women, she's an android like you. You refused to _shoot _her for more info about the case we were working on."

"You mean _Chole?"_

"Yeah, you two have been spending alot of time together so I was wondering whens the wedding?"

Connor couldn't really argue with that. The situation of her life in his hands made for an interesting topic of discussion which led to them conversing even more.

They find out that they had so much in common actually.

The time they spent together was a learning experience for both of them.

He always looked forward to talkeding with her.

"Connor? You still with me? Hope you're not having a wet dream right now." Hank said as he gave his partner a little shove.

Connor finally snaped back to reality.

"Oh... You're right. Very observant of you Hank." He finally answered.

"Well... do you like her?" He asked. He was going to regret this later, he felt it. Connor is still learning so he won't be able to give a clear answer.

"Yes, she's an excellent friend to have, especially since we're both androids."

"Not that. I mean do you _like _her."

"But, you just asked me that."

"You're such a-"

**_*Ring Ring*_**

Their attention went straight to Hank's ringing phone. He quickly took out his phone and handed it to Connor. He already saw the caller ID so he knew it wasn't for him.

"Its the usual romeo."

"I have yet to get understand why you call me these names but thank you." He said as he answered the phone and was introduced to a familiar voice.

"Hello Connor."

"Hello to you as well Chole. Are things going well."

"Yes...I actually found something out about myself today and... I would like to show you later this evening... If you're not busy."

Connor looked at Hank who quickly flipped him off.

"I will be able to make it."

"Thank you. See you then." She said as she hung up quickly.

"Geez, she didn't even let you say goodbye."

"I'm sure she was in a rush."

The two rode in silence for the rest of the drive. Connor had to prepare for the evening while Habk was going to do his usual bussiness.

**_Later that evening_**

**_Thump...Thump...Thump._**

Kara could feel her thiruim pump pound with such fevor as she sat on the train heading to detroit.

The sound was almost audible to everyone near her.

"Mommy, why do you want to go back?" Alice asked.

She wondered if it was a good idea to tell her the reason of them heading back to detroit. The reason itself is selfish but Kara doesn't want to lie to Alice.

She opted to tell the truth to her.

**_Unknown Instability Detected_**

"I was just interested in the new laws for us. Maybe we can continue our lives here now that we don't have to run anymore."

..._That was strange._

"Oh ok." She said as she looked down to her stuffed animal.

Kara decided to ponder on her situation for another time. She started to take in her surroundings of the androids and people on the train.

It was as if everyone was... **_together _**in a way.

The smell of two people sharing a delicious meal.

The sounds of a two people laughing with one another.

The sight of two people in a passionate embrace.

Just looking at everyone enjoying each other's company started to make her feel a bit cold.

She **_needed_** some warmth.

**_Unknown Instability Detected._**

She felt a metallic hand intertwine with hers. Memories started to fill in her mind.

_It's Okay._

She turned to see the familar android she's trying to remember.

_He was wearing a suit._

She locked eyes with his brown orbs and the chill she felt started to fade away. She looked to see the artificial skin peeling back and allowing them to link.

She was finally warm again.

Now that **_he _**was here...

"Mommy, are you ok?"

Kara was brought back to reality as she heard her daughter's voice. She looked to see her hand completely empty along the rest of him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She said as she held onto her once warm hand.

It was_... Cold._

**_Just a little longer._**

At**_ Kamski's house._**

Connor was standing outside of Kamskis residence on his usual attire. Chole was free but decided to stay and help Kamski around the house.

He was about to knock but Chole opened the door before he could.

"Punctual as always Connor. I thank you for your presence."

"Of course. The pleasure is all mine."

Connor took a moment to analyze her attire. She was wearing some pretty casual attire instead of her usual wear.

It certainly brought out her beauty.

It was a grey low cut crop top with some black leggings and socks. Connor couldn't help but be intrigued with her wear this evening. This was his first time seeing her like this.

"You may come in."

"Oh.. Right."

He said as he stepped inside the house and followed her. Nothing has really changed since his last visit but the ambiemce of the house was a bit calm and somber.

Dare he say...**_A bit comfortable._**

"Is kamski out?" He asked. Usually he would've seen his creator by now.

"Yes... He had to take care of something important so he will not return for a while."

He showed his understanding by nodding as they entered the living room.

She lead him inside the living room and sat down on one of the many couches they had.

Connor made his way to the other one but she stopped him.

"Actually...It wouldn't trouble you if you sat here?" She said as she patted the seat beside her.

Connor found no problem as he sat right next to her.

"...Do you think I'm pretty?"

Connor remembers the time he has hear that question. His answer remained the same.

"Yes."

She said no thing as she looked away from him.

It's like she was embarrassed by something.

The two sat in silence for a bit until Connor intiated a conversation. He wanted know the reason she called to him.

"Well, what was the thing you found out about yourself?" He asked with genuine curosity.

Chole looked toward the ground and then kept her focus on him.

"I... have started to have certain thoughts and feelings about a certain emotion... And I think thay you may be of some assistance." She said as she combed jer hands through her ponytail.

"Interesting, I'm still learning about those qualities but I will assist you."

"... Thank you. Would you allow me to show you?" She asked as she moved a bit closer to him.

Connor didn't know what Chole would be able show him but learning more about these things will be helpful since he's a devient now.

"Sure."

Chole had a small smile as she prepared herself and moved even closer to him. She peeled off her artificial skin to show that she was ready.

Connor was doing the same.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

After a few moments, they connected as their hands intertwined.

Thr two were an completely open to each other as their memories and feelings were completely exposed.

Connor was expecting to see a variety of people that she met amd things that she thought...but all he saw was _himself._

He saw the many meories thay have made ever since they met each other. The first time they met, their time at the park, when they walked sumo together...

**_Even_****_ the time when they were alone like this before._**

He didn't really notice it before but he started to feel something as he saw the myriads of memories.

He felt special because of all these memories she has shared with him.

Then they disconnected.

Connor tried to let go of Chole's hand but her hand wouldn't move. He looked up to see her staring at him. Her comfy brown pools was something he has only seen once.

_On that fateful day._

Before he cold do anything else, she closed the distance between their lips.

He didn't know what this was but he followed along to the best of his ability.

Their kiss deepened as their intertwined hands never left each other's.

Somewhere however, An android felt a **_sharp sting _**inside of her.

**_And thats the update, see yall guys later._**


	3. Kara

Pain. What is pain exactly?

An unpleasant feeling that was caused by a moment of discomfort is usually the best way to deacribe this horrible feeling.

Usually, this only applies to living beings so artificial beings shouldn't experience anything that resembles pain.

They are completely unable to feel any sort of physical amd mental discomfort nor they care if they are capable.

Androids don't feel any pain...right?

**_X_**

Kara felt a chilling yet burning sensation for a quick second which caused her to slip into an unconscious state for a brief moment.

She awoke and was greeted by the worried face of her daughter who was on. the verge of tears.

"I'm alright Alice. There's no need for you to cry." She said with a smile as she wiped a lone tear from her daughter's eye.

"You should rest Mom." The little girl said.

"I'll rest when we get to Detroit and settle in. We're not too far from it so we'll be there in no time so dont worry about me. You go ahead and rest darling, I'll be fine "

"Ok Mommy."

And with those words, the little girl drifted off to sleep as Kara tried to recover from the minor shock as she stayed alert.

She wanted to rest...but the _need _had to be met.

_'Just a little longer.'_

She thought to herself as the Detroit sign made it into view.

**_x_**

"Well, I never thought I would see you two again. Welcome to Jericho."

The humble words echoed in a large building decorated with decent furniture and pictures of art as Kara and Alice met Markus, the leader of Jericho.

The building itself was used to make them but the androids turned it into a Headquarters for their movement.

"It's good to see you again too. I heard about the new laws they're adding so I thought it would be good for Alice and I to come back to come back to Detroit."

"Marvelous, I'll have Simon show you aro-"

Markus stopped as an incoming message came into his mind. He went back to his conversation with the two.

"Oh, it seems that Simon will be preoccupied for the time being so it seems that I will lead the tour for you two."

"What's keeping him if you don't mind me asking?" The mother asked.

"Well, him and **Connor**..."

Kara wasn't able to focus on any other word he said after that. After hearing that familiar name, she froze.

**_Instability Detected._**

The droplets of rain were fresh on her face as she jumped the fence. As she was about to make her way to the highway, the cli king of a fence could be heard.

_She turned to see the voids of darkness lookin back at her._

**_OOO_**

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed unresponsive for a brief moment."

She looked arpund to see the worried faces of her people.

"I'm fine... I just need a bit of rest is all."

"Very well, I'll make sure to issue you and your daughter a room here." He said.

"Are you sure? I don't want us to be a burden for you all."

"Your family to us Kara, it's the least I can do. Now, what do you want to see first?"

**_X_**

Simon was waiting outside of the interrogation room for the former deviant hunter to come back out.

He's been an assistant for Connor who has been dealing with a rare case of malware which makes androids act a bit unusual.

He heard the door creak and turned to see the detective.

"So, how did it go?" He asked Connor as rhe ex-hunter went over all of his findings.

"I'm learning more and more about this case but nothing concrete yet. The malware illness is still fresh and we only had three androids who were afflicted with it. I hope that this will be the last we see of it."

"Good news I suppose. Well, Markus needs me to help the new visitors to their room so we'll continue tommorow."

"I have no problem with that, also, who are the new vistors if you can share it with me."

"An AX400 named 'Kara' and her child.They have decided to move back here due to the new rules being placed."

Connor thought back to his first meeting with Kara. He remembered her from the chase on the highway.

_It was hard to forget her lupid blue eyes._

"Interesting, I'll be sure to greet them, especially since when had that... Unfortunate greeting."

The two droids began to redevous with the bi-colored eye leader as they went over their findings.

**_X_**

"Perfect timing. I just finished with the tour."

Markus and his companions were able to group up with Connor and Simon.

"Greetings Markus. You'll be happy to know that me and Connor were able to achieve a better understanding of this 'illness' we face."

"Illness?" The little girl repeated.

"Correct, there has been a small outbreak which only affected a handful of androids. We dont know the cause nor the cure but we do know that it's symptoms are very _dangerous_." Connor explained.

"Also, us and a good amount of our people know about it and if you two don't mind, I would prefer to keep it that way." The leader stated.

Alice nodded her head. Kara had yet to respond.

"Mom?"

She awaited Kara's answer but it never came. She looked up to see her mother staring straight forward.

_It was as if she was in a trance._

"Kara? Are you alright?" Markus asked.

She stood still, completely unresponsive to her companions.

Seconds turned into a minute as Connor lept into action as he went to scan her. His artificial skin peeled off as he attempted to touch her hand.

He was stopped by a small hand tugging at his blazer.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you Mr.Connor?"

"No, I'm just going to scan her to aee what the problem is. I have no intention of hurting her."

The girl let go after hearing that.

As he was only mere centimeters from contact, Kara quickly grabbed his wrist before anything could happen.

"... I'm sorry." She said as quickly let go. It was as if something _forbid _him from touching her.

"And I understand. I'll be sure not to say a word to anyone about this."

The group was relieved as she was finally responsive to them again...Connor was still a bit skeptical.

_'She displayed one of the symptoms od the illness...I might have to keep close watch over her.'_

"Well, it seems that you need more rest than I thought. We'll do the introductions for another time. Here, I'll show you to your quart-"

"Actually Markus, would you mind if I accompany her to her quarters. I was looking forward to meeting with her again." Connoe cut in whixh caught the leader's attention.

Hearing that phrase made Kara's systems stop for a moment. She hid her fluster very well as Markus pondered over it.

"I have no problem with that, besides, Me and Simon need to help North with our movement so by all means. I'll link you the coordinates and I hope to see you soon Connor."

"I thank you Markus. You two can follow me."

Connor began to walk towards the destination with the mother and daughter in tow. When they finally left, Simon quickly went to the side of his friend.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave her in the hands of a former enemy? You know of their history, correct?" He said.

"Have more faith in our people Simon. We already have North for that. Besides, Kara spoke highly of him so it's better this way. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Simon decided to agree with him. He put all of his trust into him and it has yet to fail.

The two made their way to North after the silent agreement.

**_X_**

_Flick...Flick... Flick_

"Again! Do it again!"

The excited shouts of a content child filled the room as Connor performed his coin tricks for Alice. It was a breath of fresh air for Kara as she watched the two enjoy themselves.

**_She wondered if she could make this permanent..._**

"Alright, one more time and I'll have to speak with your mother. We have some catching up to do." He said as he winked at the girl.

"Yes Mr.Connor."

The little girls eyes sparkled just like the silver coin that Connor had as he peromed his tricks for her one more time.

"I wish I could do that." The girl said as the performance ended.

"... I'll teach you one day but how about you get some rest for now. You must be exhausted after traveling back here from Canada I assume?"

She nodded as she began to make her way into the bedroom.

She quickly ran back and hugged him before she ran into the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a moment sweetie." She called out to her daighter as she heard the door close.

"I think she likes you" Kara teased.

"Well, adaptability is one of my core functions." He responded.

The two droids made eye contact for a brief moment. The topic of discussion could be a variety of things.

How are you doing?

What's life been like for you?

What are your goals now?

"I'm sorry." Connor started which got Kara out of her thoughts.

She had a clear idea of why he was apologizing.

"Out of all the bad things I've done to my own people, chasing you and your child on the highway is certainly one of them."

She said nothing as he began to stood up.

"I dont expect your forgiveness but I hope th-"

"I forgive you."

He was startled by the statement she just made. He put there lives in danger along with his own and she forgave him that easily.

"While I do appreciate your sentiment, how were you able to forgive me that eadily? I could've **killed **both of you on that highway."

She giggled. She didn't know why but his presence just made her feel..._warm_. As soon as she laid eyes on him, that cold feeling began to fade and replace itself with a new feeling.

**She loved this feeling.**

"Your eyes are different Connor. They are a bit...softer than before."

The empy voids she saw through the fence on that day were replaced with a soft black with a bit of a twinkle in them.

She walked towards him as he began to ponder on her response.

"Of couse, when we deviate, our eyes change to a softer tone. I appreciate your compliment also."

"If anything, I should be the one apologising for my behavior towards everyone."

"It's likely due to your lack of rest. Overworking your system could have devestating results. Rest is never a bad thing."

She nodded her head as her sight lingered on him. Here he was before her and yet she lacked anything else to say.

"Well, I must leave for now. Sumo is probably worried about me along with Hank but I'll be sure to check on you two."

He made his way to the door, satisfied with what he found out and no longer feeling any sort of guilt for putting their lives in danger.

**_Instability Detected_**

As he reached for the knob, Kara reached for his arm.

As soon as the contact was made, a flow of information about was being sjared with her.

Everything was there for her to see; his thoughts, his traits, even his _memorys._

However...One of the memorys she saw began to take her warmth away from her.

_The sight of his metal hand...intertwined with another._

She quickly let go of his arm as she recovered.

"Yes Kara?"

She returned back to reality to find that he was still at the door. From the scene before her, it seems that he was unaware of the intel he shared with her.

She was faced with two decision:

**Confront **or _Let it go?_

_"..._ I just wanted to properly say goodbye is all." She said with a smile. She'll learn more about him when she finally rest.

_She's content that he's right here with her for now._

"Oh...Thanks for that. I'll see you soon Kara."

"You too Connor."

She said as she slowly closed the door. She had her back to it as she felt something wet stained her cheeks.

As much as she hated to admit it...She was in **_Pain._**

The image of his hand being held by another stayed with her as she quickly dried her tears as she went to tend to Alice.

**_Awww poor Kara, how will she deal with this perdicament? See yall my guys and also thanks for the support on this story, these two bolt heads deserve it but mannnnn i wish they got together in the game :(._**


	4. Hank

**_Heres the update my guys._**

"Alright Connor, you're not fooling me. You're hiding something aren't you?"

The android turned his attention towards his gruff partner who seems that he was just getting teady for the day. Hank had a bit of a smug grin as Connor tried to feign ignorance.

"I have no understanding-"

"Don't give me that crap. I may not seem like it but I am a detective. You've been acting a bit strange ever since you went over to...wait a sec, this has something to do with Chloe, doesn't it?"

The android calculated his chance of deceiving his partner but the results looked unfavorable, he opted to tell him the truth.

"Well, Me and Chloe have been engaging in a new relationship, you could say."

The old man let out a slight chuckle as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm impressed Connor, I was wondering why you haven't been at the house lately. I'm glad that you found someone to experience new things with."

"Thank you Hank."

"No promblem son."

Connor and Chole have been involved with each other for a couple months now. Their relationship has been a secret that only a select few know about. A rumor of a former hunter being in a relationship might have some negative effect on their campaign to peace.

It seems that Hank is apart of that secret too.

It was then that Connor got a call from the subject of the topic. He looked at his new phone to see who it was. Hank could already tell who it was from the expression Connor was giving.

"Well, go ahead and answer casanova."

Connor shot a small smile towards him as he accepted the call.

"Hello Chole."

"Greetings to you as well Connor. How are you doing?"

Connor took a moment to answer...

_-Better since you called._

**-I'm doing well.**

"Better since you called." Connor said. A simple reply that made both of them feel a bit more comfortable in their relationship. They were still new to this so it was better that they take it at a slow pace.

"That's sweet of you to say. So, are we still going to participate in some activities this afternoon?"

Before Connor could reply, the call got intercepted by another caller.

"Connor?"

Connor recognized that voice quickly.

"Hello Kara."

Connor and Kara's relationship was still growing but it qas seeming to be a great one. He still had doubts on how openly she was to forgive him but he decided not to ponder on it.

She wondered what would be an appropriate response.

_-Do you have any plans for today?_

**-How are you doing?**

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you and Alice?"

"We are fine. Also, thank you for helping me move in to my new room. I didn't have the chance to show my gratitude until now."

"It's the least I could do."

"Well, I wanted to show my thanks by inviting you over for today, if you don't have any other plans."

Connor wondered what would be the most appropriate action to take. It's been awhile since he had some time with Chole but he's never had time with Kara unless it was her moving situation.

_-Chole_

**-Kara**

"...That sounds lovely Kara. I will accept your invitation."

While Connor was a bit excited for the evening, Kara was absolutely estactic, she hid it well as not to show any signs of anxiousness.

"Great. I'll see you later this evening."

"I also look foward to it."

The call ended and he was finally back in touch with Chole.

"Hello Connor, did something happen?"

_-Truth_

**-Lie**

"The lieutenant called just now, he said that there's a couple case we have to take on for today. I'm really sorry but we might have to cancel our plans."

"Oh, that's not a promblem. I understand your line of work but can we participate tomorrow."

_-Of course_

**-Of course darling, I love you**

"Of course darling. I love you Chole."

"I love you too Connor."

A snickering old man could be heard as he hung up the phone.

"Careful Connor. Some girls are like wolves out there, they can get very territorial out there when it comes to stuff like this."

"I lack the understanding of your comparison of a women to a carnivorous animal."

He snickered once more as he went back to his room to prepare for the day.

"Good luck Connor, you might need it."

**_Afternoon_**

"Look Mom! I'm doing it! Im doing it!"

The childish squeals of joy came from Alice as she started to flip the coin in same ways that Connor. Her mentor and mother couldn't help but smile at the display of her new skill.

"I see sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm impressed as well. You might be better than me in no time."

"Thank you for teaching me D- Mr.Connor."

A small slip-up. One that was noticed by both of the mature droids. Kara quickly took control of the situation.

"Sweetie, how about you go into the other room for a bit and work a little bit more on your tricks."

"Aww but I want to play with Mr. Connor some more please."

"No worries, we'll have a bunch of time to play later and you can keep my coin to practice as well, I have more at my house." He said as he knelt down to give him the very first coin he recieved from his former profession.

The little girl quickly embraced Connor who starts to return the hug as well.

"Thank you Mr. Connor!"

When the child finally left into her room, Kara quickly began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry for that. Her family settings have been a bit off and she rarely spends times with other Androids. She has mainly interacted with you since when moved here."

"It's fine Kara. Alice has been through alot so I don't mind if she refers to me as 'Dad'. There's no need to be sorry."

She sighed in relief.

"Thank you Connor. It seems that you really have changed." She said as a small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help but notice how understanding he was.

**_Ring Ring_**

A call blaired from Connor's phone. He quickly silenced it but Kara was able to see the caller's name.

The name that beared a bit of significance to her.

**_Instability detected_**

_"I love you Chole."_

_"I love you too Connor."_

She snapped back into reality with Connor simply staring at her. It seems that she blacked out again.

"Are you alright Kara?"

"I'm fine. Just still adjusting to this new life is all." She said to try and lessen his worries.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a check up? You've been like that ever since you two arrived here. I don't want you to receive any more damage."

His words always found a way to make her feel that _warmth._ Yet. she knew that something would always stop her from having that feeling. She had to know more about that _name._

**-A checkup might be fine.**

_-Chole?_

"Who is Chole?"

An innocent question she asked which sparked Connor's awareness to high gear. He wonders how he should proceed with that question.

_-Chole is my lover._

**-Chole is a great friend.**

"Chole is a great friend of mine. I met her back when I was... just a machine. I was given an opportunity to learn more about the devient situation in exchange for her _life_. I refused the deal however and she lived on. We met each other again shortly after the revolution and we kept our connection ever since."

Connor wanted to keep his realtionship known to only a close few, Kara is a good friend but he thought it was best that she didn't know about his bond with her.

'..._He lied.'_

Kara's smile slowly started to fade. Her visions about Connor had yet to be false. Through out the few months of their move back to Detroit, the **_need _**for him provided minor moments of Connor's most stimulating moments. Moments that helped and continue to help shape him into a _devient._

She has no doubt that Connor and Chole were _much more __than friends._

"Kara?"

She quickly caught her self as her smile began to come back. She didn't want him to know of her knowledge on the situation so she responded appropriately.

"Wow, she sounds amazing. I hope that you introduce me to her soon."

Connor wasn't that convinced so he took a quick scan over her. He quickly noticed that her stress levels were hovering just above seventy percent.

"I see no problem with that. So, is there anything else I can assist you with?" He said, it seems that he'll have to carry out this situation in a more caring manner.

"I'm fine for now but thank you for your concern. I'm going to go check on Alice." She said as she started to make her way towards the back room. Connor didn't want to leave her like this, the stress levels she had were to high for her to be by herself. He's already seen the tragedy of droids that reach the one-hundred percent threshold.

"Well, do you mind if I stay around for a bit? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind?"

She came to a halt as she just reached the door to Alice's room. Her stress level started to slowly decrease after hearing that. The numbers were now hovering right above sixety-five percent.

"I don't want to both-"

"It's alright Kara. I don't mind at all. I've already caused you and your daughter enough pain... I don't want to be the cause of that anymore."

She turned towards him with a few tears that threatened to drop from her face. The level was finally starting to stabilize as it dropped down to fifty percent.

A successful move that ended the situation.

She slowly walked towards him and hugged him with a warm embrace. She couldn't get enough of this feeling that he provided. She never felt this _warm _in a long time.

Connor knew that he had to keep a close eye on her from this day on. He doesn't know what is causing her to act like this but he will figure it out.

**-Let go.**

_-Embrace back._

He returned the embrace with equal force. They stood there for a period of time in each other's presence while a little girl that giggled to herself quietly at the scene.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered to her self as she closed the door.


	5. Marcus

_**Yo, staying clean? Here's an update my guys**._

_I've never felt this way until I met him._

_He completes me... I love him with all of my heart._

**_He's everything to me..._**

**_Instability detected_**

_**At the scene of the incident**_

The flashing lights of police cars shined in the night sky of Detroit accompanied by the vehicle's wailing sirens. A body was found in the streets of the city which was called in. Hank and Connor finally arrived at the scene and was met with the lead officer.

"Alright, what we got this time?" Hank asked him.

"The body of a young woman, blonde hair, blue eyes and average build was found by the locals about thirty minutes ago. According to our reports, she fell from one of these buildings which caused severe damage. She lacked any I.D. on her person so we asked the people in the area if she was a local. Apparently nobody knows who she is." He answered.

"So a random lady who fell to her death? This seems more like an accident or a suicide rather than a homicide so why did you call us?" Hank asked.

"Because the victim we found is an _android. _We figured you two were the most appropriate to call for this." The officer finished.

"An Android killing itself?" Hank looked to his partner for information.

"If there stress levels pass a certain threshold then yes but I doubt jumping to their death would be a way they would choose."

"So either this was her way to go or..."

"_Something made her fall._" Connor finished.

"Can we get a better look at the scene?" Hank asked.

The police nodded as he motioned for the other policemen to make way for them.

As Hank went towards the draped victim, Connor was checking the area for any clues or leads. He quickly scanned each building and noted the one building that matched her placement. He took a note of this.

\- **The victim fell from this building.**

He ran up to the building and searched the whole roof. He looked near the edge and found a shiny silver piece of a necklace that appeared to be crushed. He took a note of this as well.

**\- A silver heart on the roof. **

He slowly picked up the small silver heart and analyzed it with caution. With each passing second, an uncomfortable feeling grew within him; a feeling of anxiety.

A small whisper escaped his lips.

_"I've seen this heart before."_

"Connor! You might want take a look at this!" Hank called out to him from the streets.

Connor listened as he ran back down to the and knelt down right next to Hank to get a look at the victim.

His eyes widened as the name of the deceased Android engraved itself in his mind.

**_\- The victim is Chole..._**

**_Earlier today_**

His heart pump was beating at a fast pace as he stood outside of the Kamari's door. It's been a year of their relationship and he felt hims

He felt so confident with this new feeling.

The door finally opened to reveal his companion.

"Hello Connor, would you like to come in?" She asked.

**-If it's alright with you.**

_-Of course darling._

"Of course darling." He answered with a bright smile.

She giggled as she motioned him in. She closed the door when both of them were inside.

"I wasn't expecting you today, not that it's a bother or anything." She said.

"That's good, I wanted to surprise you dear." He said with a bit of excitement.

"Oh? A surprise for me? Connor, I don't know what to say."

Connor kept his focus as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small case. He handed it to her with care. He thought out every outcome but one thing was certain.

**He had to complete this mission.**

"This is for me?" She asked as she analyzed the small case with care.

He nodded as he opened up the case in her hand. She pulled out a small silver necklace with the weight of a feather.

"Connor... It's beautiful."

**Compliment her.**

_Help her put on the necklace._

Connor took the necklace and slowly draped it around her neck. When the jewelry was secure, he took her hand which peeled off their skin, exposing their metallic hands.

"Chole, this has been the most wonderful year of my life. You have helped me so much so I wanted to express my gratitude for you. So with this charm of ours, I make a promise to be by your side always. Will you do the same?"

Her eyes slowly began to water as she embraced him. She whispered her answer.

_"I will Connor."_

**_Back at the scene_**

Connor got this similar feeling before, the same feeling when he became a devient. A feeling that he never wanted to feel again. A feeling that he only he understood.

The feeling of _failure_.

He failed to keep his promise to her... but he won't fail to find out what led to this.

"I won't fail again Chole." He whispered to his deceased lover as he lowered the drape on her. He went to analyze more of the scene as he tucked his last memory of her into his pocket.

**"I always complete my mission."**

**_In New Jericho_**

**_*Knock knock*_**

A knock at the door drawn Kara's attention. She walked towards the door and slightly opened it to reveal the leader of New Jericho.

"Marcus? How can I help you?"

"Hello Kara, I'm just doing a head count to make sure that we're all here and safe. I heard that one of our sisters met a terrible fate this night so I wanted to make sure that everyone is fine. How are you and Alice doing?"

**-We're doing fine Marcus.**

_-There has been a small problem._

"We're doing fine Marcus. We all trust in your leadership."

"I appreciate your backing but I'm still a bit worried about you. I heard that you were close with our sister so If there's anything we can do to help, let me know. I'll be sure to check in from time to time ."

She nodded as she closed the door. When she finally heard the footsteps disappear, she sat down by the door and began to cry as she held a shiny, silver watch in her hand. The last memory she had with _her._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_**Earlier that night **_

She looked up to the night sky on the roof of an apartment she knew. This was the place where met a special someone for the first time. She looked down at a silver watch and held it close to her. This day marks the year when she returned back home to see **him**.

"Kara?"

She turned to see a familiar friend of hers.

"Hello _Chole."_

She joined Kara as they both decided to gaze up at the night sky together. The two actually met each other and quickly bonded with one another through the year.

"Beautiful, isn't it" Chole said.

"Of course, and so are you." Kara teased.

"We both know that you're the pretty one." She replied.

The two weren't strangers to each other anymore. They became aquainted through Connor and turned out to be good friends. They never realized that they had much in common. Minutes turned to hours as they conversed with one another. They talked about their new life, Alice and then it veered off to an item of interest.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

Kara blushed at that a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"That lovey watch you have. It's clearly meant for a man so he must be special. I won't tell anyone."

**\- It's for Connor.**

_\- It's a secret._

"It's a secret Chole. I can't risk you telling him. I want to surprise him." She said.

"Ahh so it's someone we know." She said with a smug grin as she closed in on the answer.

Kara eyes grew wide as Chole chuckled.

"Ok, I'll tell you who I got my necklace from if you tell me your secret."

Kara was going to refuse the offer but she was a bit curious about her new necklace.

"Sounds fair." She answered.

"Alright, this beautiful necklace was give to me by Connor." She revealed.

**_Instability detected_**

"... Connor?" She said with surprise.

"Yes, he even promised to be by my side always. Isn't that wonderful?"

It was then that Kara's temperature began to drop. Her feeling of warmth was slowly leaving her body. It's as if she was freezing to death.

"My, he's such a gentleman." He replied.

"He's even more than that Kara. I love him so. I hope that nothing separates me and him. I would have never found out what this feeling of warmth is without him." She said as she got a closer look towards the moon as she leaned towards it.

_'I wouldn't have either' _Kara thought to her self.

"Kara... I'm gonna marry him." She said with determination.

It was then that something snapped inside of Kara. The cold feeling began to numb her senses.

"Are you certain? You've only known him for a year. Maybe a little more time is needed." Kara advice but it fell on deaf ears as Chole kept her gaze on the full moon.

"I've never felt this way until I met him"

"He completes me... I love him with all my heart."

**_He's everything to me_**

_**Instabilty Detected**_

Kara didn't know what to do at this point. She felt as if she was dying. Her body was getting colder as her vision began to fade. All she was two options left.

**-_Push her!_**

**-**_Push her!_

**_Shove!_**

Kara took all of her strength as she grabbed Chloe by her necklace and pushed her off the roof. The force caused the necklace to break apart as Chloe began to fall.

***_Crash*_**

"Oh my god! Somebody jumped!"

"This can't be real! Somebody call help!"

"Everybody stay calm!"

Chole's eyes slowly closed as blue blood began to slowly pour out her mouth. The crowd of people began to circle the body as the police made their way on to the scene.

Kara looked down to see if the job was done as she held the silver heart in her hand. She crushed it with her hand as she began to stabilize. She saw what had happened but it was too late to stop herself.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

She kept muttering apologies as she took her watch and fled the roof, leaving behind the crushed heart of the necklace

**_In New Jericho_**

"Mom?"

Kara looked up to see Alice in front of her. The child had a look of concern.

"What's wrong mommy?"

**\- I did a horrible thing.**

_\- Mommy just made a mistake_.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm just a bit hurt over a mistake I made."

"It's ok Mommy, we all make mistakes but that's what makes us better, right?" She said as she hugged her mother. Kara slowly returned the embrace as she meditated on those words.

_'I'm sorry Chole.'_

**_Damn... my first murder scene but hey it's Yan story sooo Ight my guys._**


End file.
